


Too

by legendofgrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofgrump/pseuds/legendofgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RubberCommanderBang fic taking place after the three hour episode of Pokemon Art Academy. It's weird, fluffy, and full of delirious Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too

_Three fucking hours_. Ross finally got to hit the button to stop the capture after three hours of drawing. It had been his fault the recording session had gone on so long in the first place, but he reminded himself that art took time and that he shouldn’t feel bad about it. It didn’t change the fact that he was too fucking tired.

“How many more lessons are even left?” Barry groaned, already having collapsed face-first onto the couch without Ross there to support him.

“I don’t fuckin’ know,” Ross said. “Too many.”

Needless to say, the two were always sick of Pokemon Art Academy right after recording. They ran out of things to talk about, the room got too hot, and the episodes were only getting longer and longer. Merely turning on the air conditioning during the last couple of episodes proved just how much they didn’t care anymore.

The goodbyes between Barry and Ross were swift. It wasn’t like they had anything left to say to each other after three hours of nothing but constant interaction. Barry groggily wiped the sleep out of his eyes and left the grump space, leaving Ross to wait for Holly to come pick him up alone.

Or, presumably alone.

Ross had draped himself over one of the benches at the big office table, eyes closed and phone in hand waiting desperately for the call that Holly was waiting for him outside. It wasn’t late—hardly eight in the evening, but it was late enough that Ross was done exerting energy for the day.

“You still here, Ross?” The pleasant chime of Dan’s voice pulled Ross out of whatever stupor he’d fallen into.

All Ross could manage was a blank stare. Honestly, he was so out of it that he couldn’t be sure he’d heard Dan talk at all. Finally, he mustered up a soft, “Huh?”

Dan huffed out a small laugh, looking at Ross like one might a goofy puppy. “Is Holly coming to pick you up?” There was a brief pause as Ross tiredly processed what was being said, though Dan must have taken it as uncertainty. “Do you need a ride home?”

Later, Ross would blame it on his slow reaction speed or even that Dan had just asked the questions too quickly together. But right in that moment, with no thought whatsoever, Ross merely said, “Yeah.” He was too delirious to regret it.

“I’m about to head out, you want me to take you?” The tone of the conversation had quickly fallen into Dan talking to Ross like a child, but Ross wasn’t thinking straight, so he allowed it. Pokemon Art Academy really took a lot out of him.

Hardly ten minutes later, Ross had texted Holly that she didn’t need to pick him up and he was climbing into the passenger seat of Dan’s car. The drive was quiet, at least in the ways of conversation. Dan wasn’t one to drive around without something pumping out of his stereo—usually something Ross had never heard of, of course. But the music was pleasant and Ross—or really anyone with ears, he figured—enjoyed listening to Danny happily belt out lyrics to his favorite songs.

The music suddenly grew quieter, waking Ross from a mindless daydream. He blinked a few times, noting the concerned glances Dan was giving him out of the corner of his eye.

“You alright, man? You’ve been staring at me for the past ten minutes.”

Ross ran a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up. Had he actually been staring?  _Whoops._  “Dude, I’m so tired. Barry and I did a three hour episode today.” It was the best he could come up with. Hey, at least it was honest.

“Three hours? Shit, man. We’re almost to your place, then you can curl up with your wife and sleep the night away.” Dan had a bit of a dreamy look on his face, probably thinking of his own trip to dreamland once he got home.

Still, Ross’s lips quirked up in that familiar, dickish way. “You jealous?” he teased, earning a short laugh from Dan. Then, in what Ross assumes was a fit of exhaustion, he followed up with, “You can join us if you want.”

Dan quirked an eyebrow. “What?”

“I was thinking it must get kinda lonely being single, yeah?” Too far. Too sincere. Ross really needed to learn when to shut up.

“I think the exhaustion is getting to your head, man,” Dan said. A bit of color was rising to his cheeks, but Ross was too busy sticking his foot in his mouth to notice.

This was it, an easy out. Dan was handing it to him on a silver platter. All he had to do was take it. “Holly wouldn’t mind. We’ve been talking about it and she’s cool with it.”

_Goddammit, Ross._

“You’ve been talking about it?” Dan echoed, his question coming out between short bursts of what Ross assumed to be uncomfortable laughter. “I feel like this is some kind of weird fever dream conversation. You’ve been talking about  _me_  with your  _wife_.”

Maybe in another context it wouldn’t have sounded nearly as strange. But this, in the current context that Ross was sweating in, was getting to be too awkward. He held his tongue long enough for Dan to pull up the driveway to his house, but Dan stopped him before he could get out of the car.

“Dude, you’re giving me serious agida right now. What are you talking about?”

Ross bit his lip, desperate to find a way out of this too strange situation, but Dan wasn’t letting up. With a deep breath, Ross tried to clear his worries. “I know it might sound weird, but Holly and I were talking about our relationship and you came up and maybe we were thinking about asking if you wanted to, like, be a part of this—“ he gestured vaguely to himself and the house illuminated by Dan’s headlights, “—but I was still trying to figure out how to bring it up, it wasn’t supposed to come out like this and now I’m sure you think we’re weird or something, but—“

“Ross, dude!” Dan interjected, a hand falling gently onto Ross’s shoulder. In a moment like this, it felt almost too close. Ross’s wide, blue eyes searched desperately in the dim light for something in Dan’s facial expression. Something promising that he could cling to. Even if it was the mere fact that Dan wasn’t totally put off of him. “Look, it’s definitely…strange…” Ross’s face fell. “But I’ll think about it.”

“You will?” It was like Ross had fallen back into the time of childlike wonder and magic. He was entirely blown away with the potential that Dan would actually consider him and Holly and whatever they could all be together.

“Yeah, but just let me have some time to wrap my head around it first.”

Ross nodded frantically. “Do you want to stay over tonight?” It might have been too soon, but tonight was full of reckless abandon. It wasn’t like Dan had never crashed at his place before.

Dan heaved a heavy sigh, then turned the key in the ignition, shutting off the car. “Sure, Ross.”

The two slid through the front door, Ross tugging Dan along by his hand—something that probably wasn’t ‘giving Dan time,’ but the other didn’t seem too put off, so Ross pushed his luck. Holly was curled up on the couch, Orph lying lazily in her lap, and she immediately noted the hand holding and the giant grin on her husband’s face.

“I was wondering how long you two were going to sit out there,” she teased, though she eyed the pair warily.

“We got caught in a conversation,” Dan offered.

“Dan’s staying the night,” Ross added quickly. Holly raised an eyebrow, as if to ask Dan if this was actually the case.

“Yeah, I figured I’d test out this whole relationship thing that Ross was telling me about—if that’s alright with you.” It was a sheepish suggestion, color rising back to Dan’s cheeks.

Holly promptly stood up, letting Orph jump to the floor in distaste, and joined the two men with a grin. “That sounds too perfect,” she beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff at legendofgrump.tumblr.com


End file.
